I am so your Rock Angel
by xo.Sarang.hae
Summary: Casey's long time friend that she had left back in BC comes and informs her that she has just moved to Toronto. What adventures will this rock angel bring the the McDonaldVenturi household? DerekOC
1. Meet the new Angel on the Rock world

"Casey!" a gorgeous punk rock queen squealed as she was greeted her best friend.

"Angel!" The brunette shrieked in response. They enveloped each other in a heartfelt hug for they haven't seen each other since Casey had moved to Toronto.

These two have been friends since they were in diapers and had grown up together. Though they had grown up together didn't mean that they were the same personality wise. Casey was more secure and structured while Angelina was a risk taker, laid back, and always got in trouble- though usually it wasn't intentional, it was merely a reflex.

"I missed you! School became a bore without you there to keep me in line," Angel told her best friend as Casey led her inside her humble home.

"I missed you too. My life isn't as sparky as it used to be without you, though there are a few unwanted sparks that I was to singe," she said a little coolly.

"Does this have anything to do with this brother you have told me so much about in your emails?" Angelina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he is just _so_ annoying! There isn't a day that goes by without him ruining or annoying me somehow. But I forgot to ask, why are you hear? It's not that I don't want you here, it's just you didn't tell me,"

"Well my Aunt just recently got me a record deal here on Toronto and didn't want to waste plane and train tickets back and forth from here and BC, so moving was the best option. I get to go to your school but I might miss a few days because of the music junk I have to do," Angel informed her. All of a sudden the sound of doors opening and closing, footsteps, and muffled voices were heard. The girls looked up from the sofa that they were sitting on and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Angel!" the familiar young voice of Lizzie shouted.

"Lizard!" Angel jumped out of her spot next to Casey and hugged Lizzie.

"Angelina, it's so nice to see you again," Nora greeted and gave the girl a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. McDonald, or should I say Mrs. Venturi," Angel gave her a smirk. She got out of Nora's embrace and greeted the man behind her.

"Hi, I'm George," He greeted and stuck his hand out to shake. She took his offered hand and introduced herself as well.

"I'm Angelina or Angel if you like. I've known the McDonalds my whole life," she introduced.

"Well I'm going to start dinner, will you be staying Angelina?"

"Are you sure I won't be intruding on anything?"

"No, we usually have too much," George said with a comforting smile. So Angel agreed and sat back beside Casey while Nora and George had left in the direction of the kitchen and/or the basement.

When they had left a boy around Lizzie's age approached Angel with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hi, I'm Edwin, and might I say that you are one pretty lady,"

"Well hello there Edwin, I'm Angel, and I'm too old. Sorry, maybe in a few years or so?" She shot him down but did bring his hopes up.

"Can't wait!" with that he ran up the stairs to do something.

Casey and Angelina laughed and got back to talking.

"Wow, Case, seems like almost nothing has changed, except for the new fam members, but I would love to have a family like yours," a sad glimmer was cast through Angel's eyes.

"Aw, it isn't always like this. Wait till the lord of all there is annoying comes through the door. But what do you mean nothing has changed? Last time I saw you, you would never dare to think of wearing the whole punk rock chic,"

"Case, that was because we wore out uniform most of the time and we barely hung out after school because of my detentions and your extra curricular activities," Angelina pointed out.

"True," then a little girl around five and six skipped by but stopped when she saw a new face in the house.

"Well who is this little cutie?" Angel asked picking up the little one and sat her in-between herself and Casey.

"Hi! I'm Marty and you're pretty," Marty introduced in a very cute voice.

"Aw, thanks, Sug. I'm Angel, and you're pretty cute yourself," she cooed to the little girl which made the little one giggle.

"I'm going to be right back; you and Marty play here for a while, while I go get the phone," I don't think Marty and Angel heard the phone since they were have fun tickling each other.

"Family, I'm home!" a voice called from the front door. When he had called out, Marty and Angel put a pause on their little game and turned to face the caller.

He had thrown his coat on the coat rack, chucked his shoes someplace, threw his bag somewhere, jumped into the chair beside where Marty and Angel were staring and flicked on the TV.

"Hey Smarty, I don't think he noticed us here yet, so you want to play a little trick on your older brother?" Angel whispered in Marty's ear. Marty nodded eagerly and listened to the plan.

When Angel told her the end of the plan, it had quickly gone into action. Marty had jumped into Derek's lap which caused his focus to gone of trying to get her off so that he could watch TV, and Angel had quickly scrambled beside Derek. She carefully lowered herself so that her lips were so close to his ear.

"Hey there stranger, and my, aren't we a mighty fine stranger at that," she whispered seductively that caused shivers that ran from his neck down and cause the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

The guy was about to turn and see where the voice came from, but Angel had quickly ducked behind the chair. Marty had jumped out of Derek's lap a while ago to go and play, while Angel had positioned herself on the other side.

"Aw, can't seem to find me? Well that's a shame; I thought we could have a little fun before I had to leave you here. Pretty darn shame that someone as pretty as I am would go to a waste, well I'll just leave you to picture what I look like, bye!" She taunted with the same sexy voice before she dashed into the kitchen where Casey had witnessed the whole thing happen.

"Well I see that you still like to taunt and prank people,"

"Yup, but if he was smart, he would have followed the sound of footsteps into the kitchen,"

"Yeah, right, Angel. The day Derek is smart at something is the day the world ends," Casey said with an eye roll and poured two glasses of orange juice.

"Well I think the world is coming to an end right now, because here comes Derek. I think I'm going to act out my last minutes on earth overly dramatically dying. Ahem. Why! Oh why! I never got to ride the waves in the Gulf of Mexico! Get my record sent out to the music stores! Or even got to record the last few songs on it! Dude! I never even got my guitar fixed! No! Casey! Why did you have to jinx my life and cause this much misery to bestow upon me! Why!" Angel cried dramatically and pretended to faint only to be caught by Derek. "Oh! Hi there, I'm Angel,"

"That you are. Derek. You wouldn't happen to know anything about a girl whispering in my ear right?"

"Um… in a tone like this: 'hey there stranger,'" she said in the same that she had used a few moments ago. When the look of realization flashed through his face both girls began to laugh.

"So you're the tease?"

"Yup, thought I would make a lasting first impression, and it clearly it worked. I just hate the formal greetings,"

"Well, Angel and I are going to go in my room, so try not to bother us," Casey grabbed a hold of Angel's arm and dragged her out of her step-brothers grasp and lead her upstairs.

Right before they had left Derek's line of vision, Angel blew him a kiss and plastered on a smirk.

This girl intrigued Derek. She was unpredictable, interesting, and a total babe in his eyes. He made a mental note to get to know her a little better before he changed his line of thoughts to getting something to eat.

"So Angel, how's your life been back in BC?" Case asked casually as she and her best friend lounged around her room.

"My gosh has it been busy. I had been doing all the sets I could grab. I went to tons of festivals and rock concerts to try and get a gig with a better well known band. Boy, that wasn't easy at all, but I did meet and befriend a whole lot of great guys. Do you know the Band My Chemical Romance? Billy Talent? Three Days Grace? Marianas Trench? Faber Drive? Well I've met and got to know those guys pretty well. They rock and M.Trench and Faber Drive actually helped me with getting my big break.

"We hung out a few times and they got permission for me to go on tour across Canada with them. So I came along and had to bunk with the guys on Marianas Trench, and you know that every chance I get to bring my guitar along I do, so on a few times that we were on the road I had taken it out and played a couple songs that I wrote and they liked it and gave me feedback.

"On a few stops, I actually got to play on stage for their fans! Picture that, me, on stage, with my guitar and them playing the rest of the positions. It was a dream come true for me, even if it were only for a couple moments and stops.

"The reaction I got from their fans gave some dude an idea. The next few stops that they had, the same guy was there. I later found out that he was a search guy for this major label; actually it's the same label that Avril Lavigne was signed with. He thought that I could actually be the next Avril. So he approached me and we got talking. I had a few meetings with him and the label and also played for them a few times, and they signed me almost immediately.

"So after I had toured with the guys, I went back home to tell Aunty Lyn about this and she actually liked and agreed with all the things they had put in the contract and was on board with the idea, the only set back was that their recording studio was here in Toronto while we were situated back in Vancouver. It was my summer break still during that time- that was the only way that I could go on tour- so as I hung out with the guys and kept in touch with you- keeping this slew of information away from you- Aunty had started packing and found us a home here.

"And that is my whole story. Well just a summary of why I'm here,"

"Wow. Your story makes my life look boring and normal, though I was the singer in Derek's band,"

"Whoa, I thought you didn't like him, let alone agree to sing in his band,"

"Well it was only a one time thing of course, and I think it was one of the only times that I agreed and got along with him,"

"Ah, I see now. Music tends to bring people together, usually for me, its rock. Why what the name of this band? Give me a little insight on your musical world,"

"Well it is nothing compared to yours. The band was called D-rock, and by just looking at the title gives away who named it and what music we played. So far we had only played at our school talent contest thing, but we lost to Sheldon,"

"Sounds like fun,"

"Casey! Angel! Dinner's ready!" Nora called from downstairs.

"C'mon we better get down there," Case said getting off her desk chair and walked towards the door.

"Oh joy, dinner talk!" Angel remarked sarcastically and got out of her laying position on the bed and followed Casey down to the dinner table.


	2. School's in Session

"So Angel, what brought you to our neck of the woods?" George asked from the head of the table.

"Well, it sound a little outrageous and out there, but I'm here to record my debut album," she said proudly.

Everyone other than Casey was a little stunned and shocked.

"So you're going to be famous?" Marty asked.

"Well I don't know about fame, but I already have a fan base from when I was touring the country with these two Canadian bands. I don't think that any of you have heard of them or their music, but they are called Marianas Trench and Faber Drive. They are all nice guys,"

"So that was where I remember you from. A few of my friends went to one of your stops and took pictures and everything. Told me about this really cute and talented girl that could really get the crowd," Ed said.

"Most likely," The dinner pretty much went how a normal family would interact. They talked about different subjects, had a little brawl between Casey and Derek, then Angel had to leave.

"I'll talk to you guys soon. Possibly tomorrow, or in the next hour, maybe even the next minute, or second. Oh look! It's been a second later. I'll just leave now before I start a whole new convo. I have to go to the studios early. Lates," with that last word, she had walked out the front door and started to push off on her skateboard towards the direction of her home.

"It was really nice seeing Angel after a long time, but boy has she changed a lot," Nora said after Angelina had left.

"She seems real nice," George thought aloud.

"She is. She gets along with everyone no matter who they are or how old. She was like the first best friend I had before school even started," Lizzie informed them.

"I really don't want to say this, but she actually tolerates Derek. To a degree," Casey said unbelievingly.

This caused Derek's gears to start running. Maybe he could charm this girl into being his.

The next morning at school, the whole school was buzzing about this new student that was transferring. During the first few minutes _everyone _had known about her hometown, what she was doing in town, her basic looks, but not her name. Almost immediately she was branded popular without even being in school for a day.

"Casey, have you heard about the new girl that moved here from BC. Talk around here says that she's a recoding artist!" Emily gushed to Casey.

"Actually, yes. She's my friend since birth. Her names Angelina Valentine," Casey told Emily while taking a few books out of her locker.

"Do you know what this means? This is like major popularity points for us,"

"True, but isn't that a little low. Just hanging out with her because she's popular just so that we can climb the popularity ladder?"

"Well since you put it that way it is, but she's your friend, and we'd be hanging with her anyways,"

Casey had shut her locker and began to make her way to business with Emily trailing behind her.

* * *

"Yo Derek, you heard about the new girl?" Sam asked his best friend as they were walking on their way towards the gym.

"Yeah, and boy is she hot," Derek answered, interest clearly in his tone.

"You've met her already?" Sam was confused since he had only heard about it and haven't seen her any where.

"Last night. Seems that she is Casey's old friend back in BC, They look like polar opposites though,"

"How so?"

"Angel is so much edgier. Picture Avril Lavigne, but with black and red hair, tanner skin, and a bit of a athletic build and you have her,"

"Whoa, that's hot. Does she have like three piercings in her ears, both cartilage done, and a tattoo on her wrist?" Sam asked not really looking at Derek but ahead of him.

"Yeah- how do you know that?" Derek was confused as to how he knew that even though he hasn't seen her before.

Sam made a hand motion signaling Derek to turn around. Derek had spun around and was a little shocked at what he saw. Angel had stood in front of the two of then decked with the schools gym uniform and a hockey stick in her hand.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Venturi," Angel greeted with a seductive smirk.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a recording today,"

"I did. I went in real early and got it done early. So they made me go to school, and PE happens to be my first period class, so I guess we're in the same class,"

"But this is the hockey class. You're the only girl in this class,"

"That doesn't mean I can't take this class. Last time I checked this was a co-ed class, girls just didn't find this class appealing. And the all girls class would suck," Angel saw that Derek was about to say something, but as if she had read his mind she added in "Well for me anyways. There is like no challenge, and I'm not afraid to get a little roughed up,"

"Dude, we better get changed, class is going to start soon," Sam nudged Derek's shoulder.

"Wait, I never caught your name," Angel called out to the unknown blond.

"It's Sam," He said with a shy smile.

"I'm Angel. It was nice to meet you Sam," She said with a flirtatious yet subtle smile.


End file.
